the moon and the sky
by patriciaselina
Summary: She tastes like marshmallows and honey and everything perfect that he never took the time to look at. Post-manga ending, Kouryuu/Kohaku, oneshot.


**Title**: the moon and the sky

**Series**: Wish

**Characters**: Kouryuu, Kohaku, and mentions of others

**Rating**: PG13 to be safe

**Genre**: Angsty Romance. Of _course_.

**Warnings**: Spoilers for the manga, all the way up to the ending. And also, I've always known that angels and demons are supposed to be genderless, but I'm calling Kohaku and Hisui girls and Kouryuu and Kokuyou guys for the sole reason that I don't want to call them "it". =_=" Also, shortness and nonsensicality. And song lyrics.

**Summary**: She tastes like marshmallows and honey and everything perfect that he never took the time to look at. He is pretty sure that right now he probably tastes like the mismatched contents of Shuichiro – the _late_ Shuichiro's – fridge, so he's pretty sure that he's getting the better deal of the bargain. Post-manga ending, Kouryuu/Kohaku, oneshot.

* * *

><p><em>i was the one who pulled the stars above lay them on your feet and gave you my love.<em>

* * *

><p>She tastes like marshmallows and honey and everything perfect that he never took the time to look at. He is pretty sure that right now he probably tastes like the mismatched contents of Shuichiro – the <em>late<em> Shuichiro's – fridge, so he's pretty sure that he's getting the better deal of the bargain.

He doesn't know what he thinks he stands to gain by kissing her, because for one, she doesn't kiss back; it's not like he's expected her to, anyway, since angels are like demons, and they only fall in love once, and never again. It is a feeling that he is all too painfully aware of, and one that he'd rather forget.

Another reason why he knows that what he is doing right now is completely worthless is because he is a child of the dark, if those big dark wings behind him weren't reminder enough, a direct relative of the King of Darkness himself. He is not supposed to be here, eating human-food without a care in the world, gallivanting on Earth, and ultimately kissing his supposed-to-be mortal enemy that he was born to destroy, not observe. To hate and not adore. But he knew it long ago, he knew that when he first laid eyes on her there was no coming back, and he knew it now.

He doesn't know if anybody has seen him but he doesn't even care anymore. He knows that his cousin and his angel have seen him climb up the tree and stay there for an hour or two too long, his face too serious and his demeanor too intense for anybody to ignore. He doesn't know what brings himself to do the things he does, to say the things he says when he's in front of her (or, to be exact, the shell of a tree that now houses a shell of the angel that used to be her), but he does them, and says them, and there is something in the way his usually stoic cousin looks at him that reminds him of those people in those sappy TV dramas who watch the people they love slowly die away. His cousin is not sappy, though (well, alright, maybe he was, a little, but he had the older angel to blame for that), and he is not dying away, because he is a demon and he will never die, and he will never miss Kohaku anyway, so he isn't dying in the sappier sense. Maybe.

But he is still kissing her, and so he knows that some little part of him that he never wanted to confirm existed is accepting defeat as naturally as he would his mischief. He knows that in doing this, he is making it a raw and unchangeable fact that he has changed, even if she hasn't, and even if she never will, even after a hundred years.

She still tastes like marshmallows and honey and everything that is perfect.

He knows he still tastes like the former contents of the late Shinichiro's refrigerator, and he also knows that right now, he knows that he also tastes the salty water that's not supposed to flow from his eyes, but does.

He kisses her as if her mere touch is his lifeline, gripping her hands and waist as if by bonding himself to her he could get a hold of her heart. But still, nothing has changed.

(Because she is still asleep and he is still hopelessly, irrevocably, in love.)

* * *

><p><em>you are the one that got me started<em>

_you could have let me love anyone but I only wanted you_

_so why did you make me cry_

_why didn't you come get me one last time_

_you lay me down and left me for alliance_

_a long long time ago_

_you left me there dying but you never let me go_

* * *

><p><strong>fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Huh. Now that was a confusing one. I do know that Kohaku turns chibi in the day and Kouryuu turns chibi at night. But here, it is night and so he is full-grown, and he sees Kohaku's sleeping full-grown form near the tree because…well, I don't know. orz Please just roll with it and forgive me. It made sense in my head.

A blitz fic typed to the tune of Super Junior's "Bonamana". No, really. So, well, four minutes, thirty-nine seconds, five hundred eighty-one words. A record for me, really. The lyrics and the title, on the other hand, comes from "The Moon and the Sky" by Sade.


End file.
